Not Being With You
by Kelsiee
Summary: Hermione had denied both herself and Draco the pleasure for too long. Would she finally give in and admit what she longed to let out?


**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter Belongs To JKR, Only The Plot Is Mine**

**Dedicated to My Tessa! Who for reasons unknown is a Draco/Hermione shipper,**

Hermione sat alone in the library, like usual. She was researching for an excruciatingly long potions assignment Professor Snape had just given out.

"I thought I might find you here."

Hermione recognized the smug voice of Draco Malfoy. She didn't bother to look up from the stack of books in front of her- not wanting to get distracted from the assignment she needed to finish.

"What do you want Malfoy I'm busy."

She was tired of Draco, what she thought they had was no longer there, and him showing up unexpected at a time distractions weren't welcome was not helping.

When she told Harry and Ron of her _relationship_ with Malfoy, they were to say the least furious, after their embarrassingly public row, they refused to acknowledge her presence for weeks. They didn't understand her feelings for him, and quite frankly neither did she. She wasn't however about to go through that again, in no way was she willing to lose the only friends she ever had – her best friends over someone who didn't really care for her.

"Well, _clearly _what I want doesn't seem to be interested," there was a trace of annoyance and hurt in his voice as he said this.

This time Hermione stole a glance at Malfoy. His usual perfectly styled blonde hair was windblown in messy wisps. His silver and green Quidditch robes, which hugged his muscular arms and chest were mud splattered. He clearly just came directly from a Quidditch practise. He saw her admiring his profile and smirked his signature Slytherin smirk.

"Meaning what Malfoy?" She snapped as she quickly looked down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her face.

"Meaning- he said as he pulled up a chair beside her and sat down- that the one that I've been longing for, for quite a while, is the one who won't even acknowledge my existence."

"Oh, I defiantly know you exist," she said laughing, but her laugh died when she saw the look on his face.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?" He said, not bothering to hide his sadness anymore, his mask slipped no longer leaving Hermione on the outside looking in.

"Draco, it's no secret you hate Harry-"

"Harry," Draco said with a sigh. "For someone very smart Hermione, you're not really showing it," there was no smugness to his voice now. Hermione's light brown eyes looked up into his blue-gray ones and never saw something she wanted more in her life.

But no, that wasn't right. She gave him up, and she was sticking to her choice.

"What's that support to mean?" She retorted.

"It means Hermione Jean Granger, that I Draco Lucius Malfoy have fallen quite hard for you. And you can't let the quarrel between Harry and I get in the way of a good thing."

"But, Harry's my best friend," she replied her voice quivering as she let the sadness seep through and appear all over her face. There was no point in pretending she didn't care, he was always able to read her perfectly.

"So?" He replied smugly.

"So, I can't risk a friendship for this, whatever this is- I told you that."

"But you're not doing yourself a favour. You shouldn't keep yourself from being happy because Potter doesn't approve."

"You don't understand," she replied exasperated as she looked away. She was tired of having this fight with him, even though it hurt her to not be with him, she couldn't be with him.

"Don't I? Hermione, I'm a pureblood Slytherin, you're a muggleborn Gryffindor. Your best friends are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Everything about us is so different and wrong that I shouldn't even be sitting here talking to you. But I am, because when I'm with you everything feels right. I forget who I am, and who I should be. I don't care about the Malfoy name, or that we're house rivals, or that Harry bloody Potter is your best friend. All I can think about is you-being with you. I can't ever imagine _not _being with you,it hurts too much. I'm in love with you."

Hermione stiffened at his last sentence the one thing that stopped her from staying, the one thing she knew in her heart, but wanted him to say first. She still refused to meet his gaze but she was aware of how close he was as he leaned over to talk to her. She could feel his breath on her face; it was too hard to ignore his presence.

"I know, I'm sorry Draco," She got up to leave, hastily piling books into her bag. When a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She turned and was met by a pair of warm lips on hers. Kissing her passionately, like it had been years since he had seen her instead of a few weeks. To them both it felt like years. Hermione closed her eyes, she didn't fight him off. For so long all she could think about was him and she couldn't deny herself the right to him anymore. When they broke apart she said the words that were eating her up inside for so long, the words she longed to let out.

"I love you," was all she whispered before his lips met hers again.


End file.
